Pokemon: The New Generation
by vickyvicky321
Summary: Pokemon has been extinct for centuries. What happens when one suddenyl appears again, and the chosen one to save the race just so happens to be the one person who despises pokemon. Better summary on prologue! Rated T just in case.


**Summary**

Pokemon have been extinct for over a century, and those who have lived to tell the tales have passed on. A new generation has now sprout up, and all the idea's, cities, anything to do with pokemon has vanished completely. Today's society only hides what was in the past, which is now being treated like a children's story. Desura is a seventeen year old girl who doesn't even like the idea of pokemon, she hates the idea of powers being possesed by "animals" that fight for those who own them. She hates everything about pokemon. But what happens when the story comes to life? When Pikatchu finds her because she's "the one" whose destined to save the race that was supposedly gone? When the villians and pokemon suddenly appear and change everything? What will happen to the girl who hates it all?

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>

**Desura:** Stubborn, and young. At seveteen, she ony believes what she can see and strives to do her best. She has heard the legend and myth that pokemon are real, but she brushes it off as a fairytale like mostly everyone else.

**Kacy:** Her only friend. She's obsessed with the idea of pokemon, and has searched forever to find what she believes to be the last ones left. The jealousy she posses after Desura finds out she's the chosen one pushes her to the dark side.

**Tremour:** An asian ulzzang who has lived under the care of an elder for many years in Japan. He has never heard of pokemon, neither through the T.V show or as a story. He accompanies Desu on her journey.

**Akia:** She's fourteen, but has horrible problems at home with a drinking father anrad an abuser for a mother. She also accompanies Desura on her journey.

**MORE CHARACTERS TO BE REVEALED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Info<strong>

**Genre:** Fantasy, Action, Drama

**Status:** Ongoing

**Start Date:** October 1, 2011 at 11:19PM

**End Date:** -

**Fanfiction for:** Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Apply!<span>**

In this story, you can apply! Not just yet, I need to figure out what I need and such but in the future you may!

* * *

><p><strong>Short Prologue<strong>

The earth and air and land and sky had completely destroyed itself within the hour. No one can ever tell what happened that fateful day, but one thing was definately for sure...it led to the extinction of the pokemon and all those involved in that world. Only one survived, one little pokemon with its lightning bolts and yellow colour. It's cute eyes and powerful moves, and though it was small, it was mighty.

Yes, indeed as just stated, it is true that no one knows the truth behind the dissapearance of the pokemon and their masters. But just because THEY don't know...doesn't mean I can't reveal the legend. A century ago, pokemon roamed the land like animals, cities were starting to be built, the pokemon league existed and everyone was in harmony. Though villians, including the annoying and rather poetic Team Rocket, often found themselve causing mischief and trying their best to achieve rather far fetched goals, the land was at peace.

But rather than trying to adventure into the unknown, discover the enemies that hadn't yet been found and dare to try and leave the safety of their comfort, the pokemon trainers stayed where they were continueing their petty battles. Ever since the death of pokemon trainer Ash and his Pikachu, everything became chaotic. The peace was disturbed, and uncalled for. No one has ever figured out if this was more a chain reaction, relying on one pokemon trainer for peace and harmony.

Then, not long after the start of a chaotic land, something appear in the sky. A ship maybe, no one has ever been able to figure out what it was with it's round shape and bumpy surface. But once it came into view, it opened something with gusting winds that was created to pull in pokemon and it's masters. Did they fall into another dimension? Die in space? Did all the atoms break up? No one knows for sure...but as they were dragged into what looked like a huge black hole...the pokemon went into extinction...or did they?

**Sorry the prologue is really short, I just wanted to give you some hints as to what happened! :)**


End file.
